


Kiss prompt: too close

by sshysmm



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i guess?, mmm idek, st mary's, the alternate universe in jerott's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshysmm/pseuds/sshysmm
Summary: Kiss prompt from tumblr:16. One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.Wish-fulfillment Jerott/Francis in some other lifetime. Debriefing at St Mary's after some reckless acts of heroics - Jerott disapproves of Francis's cavalier attitude towards his own safety.
Relationships: Jerott Blyth/Francis Crawford of Lymond and Sevigny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Kiss prompt: too close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirjohnsmythe (veneratedthrouple)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veneratedthrouple/gifts).



It was a foolhardy plan and it should never have worked.

Of course, it did work, because Francis Crawford was its architect and through his sheer, maddening brilliance the impossible could always be achieved.

But there were moments, always, where success hung in the balance, and the whole thing seemed to spin like a silkworm on the end of a thread, barely under control, vulnerable to the slightest unexpected interference. And while Jerott Blyth was quite used to the endangerment of life and limb, he found that he never got used to the danger that Francis put himself in the way of. He wanted to believe that it was because Francis’s actions were unnecessary, but the truth was that Francis rarely acted unnecessarily - Jerott only wished that he would occasionally think of his own safety before that of others.

He waited at the edge of the room as the debriefing unfurled, his face a stony mask of disapproval. None of the other men of St Mary’s seemed rattled by the day’s events, and Jerott glared at their indifference with as much spite as he viewed the artful spray of bruising on Francis’s high cheekbone.

He knew what came next – what was as calculated as every other step of the process, as vital to the success of the endeavour as the outfitting of the men and the payment of bribes and the gathering of information.

The chamber was left empty but for Jerott and his commander, and Francis waited, within touching distance, his blue eyes sparkling with defiance that was nothing like an apology. He must know how badly Jerott wanted to reach out and sooth the swollen edges of the graze on his cheek, how badly Jerott needed to touch him and confirm the reality of his safety, his wholeness even after the day’s crazy activities.

Not this time – Jerott would not give him the satisfaction this time. He squeezed his fingers beneath his crossed arms and set his jaw.

Francis turned his chin and gave Jerott a look he could not read, somewhere between exasperation and glee. “ _Be not gapynge nor ganynge, ne with þy mouth to powt_. We are all home safe and well, are we not?”

“It was too close.”

“It is always going to be too close,” Francis took another step forward and – Jerott shivered – laid his light touch on each of Jerott’s biceps.

The first kiss was as ephemeral as the feeling of his fingers on Jerott’s arms. The kind of meeting of skin that Jerott still suspected might have been all in his imagination.

Then Francis dipped his head again and the second kiss was accompanied by a grip that made Jerott gasp.

His sullen pout was swept away. Once again, Francis had achieved the impossible.


End file.
